Hydrogenated bisphenol A is the key raw material of certain unsaturated polyester resins and epoxy resins, and is capable of synthesizing specification materials having features of water resistance, agent resistance, thermal stability and light stability. Further, the materials synthesized by hydrogenated bisphenol A are currently applied to casting materials and coatings for outdoor electric appliance since the materials can also exhibit preferable weather resistance, corona resistance, tracking resistance, high dielectric strength and chemical reagent resistance.
However, because the existing industrial process for hydrogenated bisphenol A mostly adopts a batch high pressure process, problems including low catalyst productivity per unit, low catalyst selectivity and poor catalyst stability are still bottlenecks to overcome. Accordingly, it is an issue that needs to be solved as how to improve hydrogenation activity for reducing reaction pressure, increase catalyst selectivity for reducing generation of byproducts, and extend catalyst lifetime for reducing costs.